


This is Going to be Awkward

by Mad_Maudlin



Category: Doctor Who, SGA - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You don't know why you have a watch in your vest?" John asked.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Going to be Awkward

The rocks didn't provide a whole lot of cover, but it was the best thing around, and about the limit of how far John could drag Rodney's writhing body. _"John? What has happened?"_ Teyla called out in his ear.

"McKay's been hit," John said tersely. He spared the time to sweep the tree line with his P90, and the returning fire slowed, then stopped. No point in wasting bullets, apparently, when they'd have him dead to rights as soon as he poked his head up again.

_"What is your location?"_ Teyla asked. _"Perhaps we can circle back around—"_

"Negative," John growled. "Get back to Atlantis and get reinforcements, now. Medical team, too."

There was a static-laced pause, then Teyla said, _"I understand. We are almost to the gate."_

McKay moaned pathetically as John ripped open his vest. The bullet must've been a ricochet, as it had entered low on his belly and seemed headed up. The entry wound was bleeding free and heavy, and more blood was pooling under him, so the bullet must've gone cleanly through. "McKay, talk to me," John said.

Rodney's eyes rolled back for a moment as John futilely tried to staunch the bleeding. "Ow," he gasped weakly.

"C'mon, Rodney," John said fiercely, choosing to ignore the fact that he was kneeling in a spreading red ring. "It's movie night tonight. You don't get out of _Walk the Line_ that easily."

John only had the one pressure bandage in his own vest, so he started searching through the pockets of Rodney's with bloody hands, trying to find another so he could cover the exit wound. Instead he found Band-Aids, power bars, no fewer than three Epi-pens, Sharpies, extra memory cards, a bottle of sunscreen—and a watch?

"What the hell is this?" John said aloud as he pulled it out. It was some kind of old-fashioned pocket watch, complete with chain, and McKay had been carrying it in his tac vest?

"Dunno," Rodney gasped.

Still conscious. That was good. "You don't know why you have a watch in your vest?" John asked. The pool of blood was spreading wider, but there was something about the watch...the intricate engravings on the cover, maybe, like some old-fashioned map of the stars. Or how heavy it felt, for its size, or how warm.

Rodney grimaced. "I dunno, I just...I found it, somewhere, long time ago...good luck, maybe? Forgot it was in there..." He gasped once more, an ugly gurgling sound, and exhaled a fine mist of blood. His eyes slid shut.

"Oh, no, you're not doing this to me, McKay!" John blurted, and let the watch drop to the ground, intent to find something else for a bandage, anything else that would buy them time until the medics arrived.

The watch must've hit the corner of a rock or something, though, because as it bounced and rolled it also snapped open—and something inside it was glowing, something big and brilliant and white-hot, as it came to rest against the side of Rodney's limp and dirty hand. John fought the urge to recoil as a misty glow spread outward, covering Rodney's body and the bloody rocks and John's own hands where they were clamped down over the wound. Rodney breathed it in, or maybe it just sort of flowed into him, and suddenly his eyes snapped open again, looking suddenly, sharply alert.

"Oh," was the first thing he blurted out, blood foaming on his lips.

"Rodney?" John asked, "What just happened?" He automatically checked for a pulse, and found it was weak, alarmingly weak—but also dangerously fast, like Rodney's heart was going double-time to make up the difference. He realized, suddenly, that Rodney hadn't said _where_ he found the watch.

Rodney's eyes focused on John, and his eyebrows twisted anxiously. "Oh, this is gonna be awkward," he moaned.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" John asked, a moment before he was blinded by another brilliant burst of light.


End file.
